


Feel the shiver down your spine

by NeverlandAwaitsUs



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandAwaitsUs/pseuds/NeverlandAwaitsUs
Summary: A party at the Cameron mansion. Lots of alcohol. One second you make out with JJ, the next second Rafe is pressed against your back. You give into the temptation of those two handsome boys.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s), JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader, JJ Maybank x Reader, JJ x Reader x Rafe, JJ x reader, JJ/Reader/Rafe, Rafe Cameron/Original Female Character(s), Rafe Cameron/Reader, Rafe x Reader, Rafe x Reader x JJ, Rafe/Reader/JJ
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Feel the shiver down your spine

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just PWP. Like for real. It’s straight up filth but I couldn’t resist to write a threesome with Rafe and JJ with the reader in the middle. They’re just too handsome ugh. This goes out to all the thirsty people like me or people who never knew they needed this until now. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Smut, porn, lemon, descriptions of having sex, call it whatever you like.

_Three is a charm_  
_Two is not the same_  
_I don't see the harm_  
_So are you game?_

“Another one," you said as you slammed down the shot glass for the fourth time and JJ was laughing at you, filling it up again.

Today was going to be your night, you could feel it. It wasn’t every day that you were invited to a Kook party and no one killed each other within five minutes.

The Cameron's place was filled with people left and right, mostly Kooks of course but Sarah had invited the Pogues too. John B had been her boyfriend for a while, so she didn’t want to leave you guys out. She also had become one of your best friends as you had grown up together.

Kook life wasn’t easy and it didn’t take long for you and another childhood friend, Kie, to join the Pogues on their adventures. John B, JJ and Pope had become like a family to you.

Ward and his wife were in the Bahamas so the kids had the house to their own. Rafe hadn’t been very excited when Sarah had announced she was going to invite the Pogues during breakfast with you where he had just walked in. He had made a scene but you had been able to calm him down.

He liked you and you knew. You two grew up together too and as a child he had always protected you from some mean kids that were picking on you because you might be a Kook but not as rich as other Kooks. You never won any of those stupid competitions they held. Who had the prettier hair, who had the prettier clothes, stupid things like that. Rafe had always stood up for you and you were really grateful.

It was a shame that you grew apart as you got older. You wanted to get away from Kook life and he wanted to embrace it, make his father proud but somehow got into that dark void of drugs and alcohol. You’d drink and do weed too but not heavy stuff like he did. He had become aggressive and you would not have any of his bullshit, so you stopped seeing each other.

But whenever you came over to see Sarah and he was there, you’d see the longing in his eyes. Maybe you’d have given him a chance if he hadn’t turned out to be such an ass. Maybe you would give him a chance if he turned his ways around and became a good guy, clean of his addiction. You would even help him if he was ready but it didn’t look like he was right now.

You threw another shot down and felt the slight burn in the back of your throat, your head spinning a little already.

“Enough for the princess?” JJ asked and grinned but you just gave him a challenging look.

JJ was your current...well. You didn’t even know how to call it. He had amazed you since the first time you had met and it seemed to be the other way around too as he was constantly flirting with you. He flirted with Kie and some tourists too but it was different between you two. He made you feel special and gave you some kind of affection that you had missed your whole life.

He was like a storm that had washed over you, taking you with him full force. He was handsome, flirty and had a dangerous edge to him. You were pretty sure he even brought the gun here for ‘protection’ how he always called it.

“Can’t get enough,” you said with a hoarse voice and for a moment it sounded like you actually meant him.

JJ looked at your face, then your lips while licking his own, pouring you and himself another glass which you downed in an instant.

“Come on,” you said and grabbed his hand, your body tingling with a need you didn’t need to satisfy until now. Your head was filled with thoughts and pictures flashing before your inner eyes and you just needed him to touch you. The haze in your head stopped you from thinking too much like you always did.

You let your feelings take over and they were telling you to give into JJ. Something you had wanted for a while now.

When you were away from the middle of the crowd you pressed your lips against his, kissing him hard and running a hand through his hair. He was surprised but kissed you back quickly, taking a step forward and pushing you against the back of the wall, causing you to moan.

“I’m not sure where this came from but I like it,” he mumbled against your lips when you both stopped briefly to get some air and you chuckled before he kissed you again.

His lips felt soft against yours and the taste was intoxicating, you wanted more, more, more.

Your hand in his hair gripped it a little tighter and pushed you closer to him while his hands were grabbing your waist, holding you in place as you were swaying a little from all the alcohol you had in your body.

When you opened your eyes briefly and could look over his shoulder, you looked right into Rafe’s eyes. He was looking directly at you and his jaw was clenching, you could see anger and hurt. You didn’t want him to hurt but there was nothing you could do about it. For a moment you felt bad but he turned around and walked away, you didn’t think he’d be the one of all people catching you here.

“What’s wrong?” JJ whispered as he started to place kisses along your neck, biting slightly.

“Nothing, let’s find a room. Wouldn’t want people to watch us,” you chuckled and he nodded. 

Normal people would carefully walk up the stairs now but you two? You just kept kissing all along the way, his hands groping you, one of your hands in his hair still while the other one was rattling at some door knobs, checking if one was open.

The mansion had a lot of rooms, one of them must be open even though Sarah would always very carefully lock them, just in case.

Bingo! A door opened and you and JJ literally stumbled inside before he closed the door with his foot. He threw you down the bed in the darkness.

“What the actual fuck?!” A shocked voice exclaimed and you shot out of bed to see Rafe at the other end of the room, turning on the light. He must have been sitting in his chair by the window in the absolute darkness. “Get the fuck out of my room.”

Well, this was a shitty situation now.

Rafe came closer to you and was up in JJ’s face already, pushing him slightly.

“Okay chill, Kook,” JJ growled and held his hand out for you to take it but you just swallowed hard when you could see the hurt in Rafe’s eyes. He had probably come here after he had seen you making out. His hair was a little longer than usual and was hanging in his face for once. It seemed like he had been running his hand through it a lot within the last few minutes and didn’t care about his look right now.

“Wait,” you said and tried to step between them before they would actually start fighting. You had no desire for someone to get physically hurt in here.

“What? Why?” Rafe growled and it made you rub your legs together, that dangerous tone that was in his voice making your breath hitch a little.

“You both like me, right?” you asked while an idea was forming in your head, one that could either end as the best time of your life or with someone dead in a ditch.

Both boys nodded and JJ clenched his jaw while Rafe crossed his arms over his chest but both were glaring at each other as if it was some kind of contest, the one who stared longer liked you more.

You swallowed and placed a hand on each chest which caused them to both give you a confused look.

“How about we share the bed for tonight? The three of us?” you offered and Rafe huffed angrily.

“I’m not sharing my bed with a Pogue, he can go,” he grumbled and JJ nodded.

“I want you and only you,” JJ said and was about to take a step back but he grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer.

“You’re not supposed to share it with each other. Just with me. At the same time. Take care of me, please?” You used the sweetest voice you could muster up and it actually got some tension out of the boys next to you. “I want you both.”

You had no idea where all of this was coming from but you wanted them, both, at the same time. You wanted them both to take you like there was no tomorrow. Maybe it was the alcohol in your body that was making you more blunt than usual but maybe it was something that you’ve wanted all along. You couldn’t really say.

Given their hate for each other you were also pretty sure they’d try to compete against each other, who was pleasing you better, who was the better lover. For one night, you’d let this happen.

“Fine,” Rafe said first and let out a sigh, trying to give you a soft smile. You nodded at him and looked over at JJ whose shirt you still had in your grip.

“I’m not excited about it,” he mumbled but you turned fully to him, pulling him close and placing a kiss on his lips.

“Just take care of me, baby. Don’t even mind him,” you whispered against his lips and there was no way he could resist that. You had total control over him as he was just as intoxicated with the alcohol as he was with you.

While you kissed JJ, Rafe came up behind you and pressed his body against your backside, placing kisses along your neck and sucking softly at the exposed skin he could find there. His hands were sliding under your shirt and up to your breasts, massaging them lightly through the fabric of your bra.

JJ kissed you back and deepened the kiss when he noticed Rafe’s hand wandering, putting his hand on your hips to push you back into the other boy behind you.

You could prominently feel both their bulges pressing in your front and back and it caused you to moan softly against JJ’s lips.

Rafe pulled back briefly to pull his shirt off before grabbing your arms and turning you around to him, throwing a brief glare towards JJ who had been claiming all of you so far.

“Hi,” you whispered and he grinned at you before pressing his lips against yours, kissing so differently than JJ did. You heard clothes rustling in the background and JJ was probably shirtless by now.

His rough hands tugged at your shirt and Rafe stopped kissing you for a moment while the both boys pulled your shirt over your head, throwing it carelessly into the corner of the room.

The air was thick between you and you loved every second on it. Both boys reached for your breasts now, pulling your bra down so each of them could grope one breasts, massaging them in a different rhythm and it was driving you insane.

“Fuck,” you moaned and they grinned at you. JJ sank down to his knees and started to work your pants down while Rafe took one of your nipples into his mouth while he kept groping the free breast, switching up between them until he sucked on them so much that they were bright red and standing to attention.

“Beautiful,” he murmured against your skin and you were about to reply but got cut off with a moan on your own because JJ had just started to lick between your wet folds, your pants and panties are your ankles now. Rafe had to hold you steady or you might have given in this moment.

JJ’s tongue was swirling around your clit and it made your hips buck into him, trying to get more but you knew he was just teasing you right now, there was no way you’d be already getting a release. Knowing both of them, they’d make you wait.

“Shit, she’s so wet already,” JJ said and looked up at you and you bit your bottom lip. There was no hiding, you were enjoying this to no end. He kept licking and looking straight into your eyes, making you blush. You reached forward to run a hand through his messy hair while Rafe was still busy with your nipples, pulling, biting and tugging on them.

You didn’t know where left and right was for a moment, it was too much and too little at the same time. So much heat and pleasure all at once, you had never experienced anything like this.

JJ got back up and pulled you into another kiss so you could taste yourself on his lips. You’ve never tasted yourself before but on his lips it tasted like heaven. Rafe went on to play with your butthole a little, massaging the tight ring. It caused a shiver to run through your body.

Before they could continue you sank down on your knees, placing a hand against each bulge and pressing against them through the shorts.

“God,” Rafe breathed and you chuckled slightly.

“I don’t think he should be watching this,” you replied and pulled their shorts down with a swift movement, leaving both boys bare next to you.

You took JJ’s dick in your hand, moving up and down while you leaned over to take Rafe in your mouth. They threw their heads back with a moan and you got them to buck into you at the same time.

It wouldn’t just be them taking care of you, you wanted to take care of them too.

Rafe’s dick was swelling up even more in your mouth, you literally felt it grow with every second but JJ’s length wasn’t shy in your hand either.

You quickly switched it up and they both let you do it how you pleased, trying not to touch you too much or to get too much out of it already. The night would be a long one.

“To the bed, now,” JJ demanded and Rafe nodded in agreement. It was a rare sight to see them agree on something.

Rafe went ahead and pulled you with him, falling back on his bed with you on top of him. You kissed him briefly before crawling down a little more so you could take his length back into your mouth.

“This feels so good,” he moaned and bucked his hips up a little, making him go even deeper. You were also using one of your hands to help cover everything, he was too big for only your mouth.

JJ was now behind you, kicking his shorts and shoes away before taking the hem of your pants in his hands, pulling them down slowly and you stepped out of them. You wiggled your ass in response and moaned softly against Rafe’s dick when you got a slap on your ass from JJ.

You took his member deeper into your mouth and held his hips down so he would stop moving. Rafe looked down at you and you winked at him while swirling his tongue around his dick and making him moan in the process. You could feel him tremble under your touch and you used your free hand to play with his balls a little bit. He was rock hard by now and you already imagined how that would feel inside of you.

JJ fondled your ass, squeezing and spreading the butt cheeks, looking at the hole he’d love to push into. He spit on it and used a finger to run it over your hole, only teasing as if he wanted to make his way inside but didn’t. His fingers instead found your wetness once more, already dripping down the insides of your legs now and he chuckled.

“You’re dying to have us all over you, don’t you?” he said and his voice was pure sex, so rough and hot.

“Yes,” you moaned around Rafe’s dick and the boy under you put a hand in your hair, bucking up his hips against the failed attempt to hold them down.

“Louder,” Rafe said and you moaned loudly when JJ pushed one finger inside of your folds, feeling one of his rings pressed against your heat. The sensation was driving you nuts, the cold metal meeting your hot flesh and it was almost too much already.

“Yes!” you said louder and were really grateful that there was loud music going on downstairs. This was a thing between the three of you, your dirty little secret.

His finger was moving in and out of you a few times before he added another, stretching you even wider. You had seen their dicks, you needed the preparation but god damn you would kill to be filled up right now.

The whole movement was driving you insane, the rings causing you to shiver and feel heat at the same time. Rafe held your hair and almost took complete control, pumpeding into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat, making you gag.

“How much do you want us in you?” Rafe asked with a hoarse voice and you could taste the precum on the tip of his dick. Your eyes were locked once again and the way his hair fell was so beautiful.

“He asked you a question, princess,” JJ said and slapped your ass with his free hand while adding a third finger. Another moan left your lips before you pulled away from Rafe’s dick, simply using your hand and the applied salvia to stroke him for now.

“I need it. So much. Both of you. Please!” you begged and both boys looked at each other, agreeing on an unspoken truce. This was about you.

JJ pulled his three fingers out and used the wetness to rub your clit a couple of times. A whine left your lips, your body was so hot you felt like you were going to explode.

Rafe opened his bedtime drawer and fumbled a little before he pulled out a box with condoms. He threw one at JJ and used the grip in your hair to pull you up to him before he kissed you hard. The both of you moaned while the other boy put the condom on, thankfully it was just about the right size.

“Give her back,” JJ growled but he didn’t sound aggressive, more playful. Rafe let go of your hair and you crawled back a little, feeling JJ’s hand on your hips soon.

He leaned over you so his muscular chest was pressed against your back and he bit your earlobe. “Beg for me,” he whispered and you shivered.

“I want you inside of me,” you whined and pushed your ass back at him, feeling his hard dick press against your entrance but he wasn’t pushing in.

“Did that sound convincing to you?” JJ asked Rafe and the other boy shook his head with a laugh while changing position so he was kneeling in front of you. 

“Not really, maybe try again, sweetheart, let us hear how naughty you are,” he mumbled and grabbed your hair again so you looked up at him. He smiled down at you and nodded.

“Please JJ, just fuck me already!” you begged and way louder than before. They liked to tease you and it was the best thing ever.

With those words, JJ pulled back and pushed inside of your. You were wet enough that you didn’t even need any lubrication. As soon as you felt the tip push in, you moaned loudly, hands gripping the sheets and Rafe used that moment to push his dick back inside of your mouth. You kept moaning as JJ made his way inside, sending vibrations down Rafe’s dick. The grip around your hair only got stronger the longer you did this.

You were completely at their mercy now and there was no other place where you wanted to be.

JJ stopped for a moment when he was inside of you, letting you adjust but then started to pump in and out of you, moving you up and down Rafe’s dick in the process, impaling you on his hard length. You could barely breathe or concentrate on what you were doing.

“Such a good girl,” Rafe moaned as he still held your hair while kneeling in front of you. “You’re so good at sucking cock.” The praise made you proud and even hotter at the same time.

The boy behind you pumped into you a few more times before he also got up on the bed, switching the angle a little so he was able to lean over your back again, using one hand on the bed to hold his body up, the other was now wrapped around your body as he fucked you relentlessly.

“Fuck, I’m close,” you said after a moment of getting fucked in the back and sucking in the front and you almost didn’t notice as it was just so much at once.

“Don’t come yet”, JJ said behind you and you whined, about to protest but Rafe pushed his hips forward, hitting the back of your throat with his dick once more.

“Only when we allow it,” he added and it was a weird dynamic between the two but they were keen on pleasing you.

“Please, I need to come!” you sobbed in frustration, no idea if you were even able to hold it back or not. You were fighting those feelings but your body wouldn’t listen for long. 

It felt like an eternity before JJ pinched your nipple and was biting your neck, leaving a mark. “Come for us, princess.”

It didn’t even take a second longer and you were moaning with the thrust he gave you, mouth opening wide around Rafe’s dick and both of them pulled out of you at almost the same time.

You literally collapsed in JJ’s arm and he let you down gently, giving you a moment to breathe. Your whole body was shaking and you heard that sweet ringing in your ears while the blood was rushing through your body.

Both boys were stroking their dicks above you know while you had your eyes closed, trying to catch a breath. Rafe leaned forward to massage your butt, getting some tension out of your body and you appreciated it. You never had a fuck like that and you were already craving more.

“You’re doing such a great job,” Rafe said as he was leaning above you, placing a kiss on your sweaty back while JJ had already a hand back at your cunt, ghosting above your hot fold with his cold rings. You wanted to try and push your lower half against the bed to get a little bit of friction but Rafe slapped your ass.

“Stop that,” he growled and you swallowed hard, obeying him. You liked it when they had this dangerous, sexy tone in their voice. It made you weak in their hands and they could probably do anything with you right now as long as you kept getting their dicks.

“Back up, princess,” JJ said and pinched your clit, causing you to move to all fours as Rafe was laying down with his back flat on the bed, also wearing a condom now. You haven’t even noticed that he put it on.

“Sit,” Rafe demanded and patted his lap, it was a simple demand you were happy to follow. You crawled up his body until you were able to kiss him and then leaned back, sitting on his thighs first. 

JJ got rid of his condom in the meanwhile and he got up to stand on the bed next to you. It was the perfect height as you were able to grab his dick in your hands, stroking it softly. His hard member was pulsating in your hand and you could tell both boys had a hard time holding back.

Rafe held his dick in his hand and slapped it on your clit a few times, the slapping sound like music in your ears.

“Take me in, sweetheart,” Rafe mumbled and you looked away from JJ’s dick for a moment before sliding down on Rafe’s member, a moan leaving your mouth. He was similar size to JJ’s and yet felt so differently inside of you. Your walls were clamping around him and welcoming him as he threw his head back, savoring the sensation.

You started to move your hip in a rolling motion trying to place your legs right somehow. It was awkward as you’ve never done this before but it only took a few moments to get used to. Looking at Rafe’s face you knew you were doing something right.

“Eyes over here,” JJ said and took your chin in his hand, turning your head towards his length which he held in his other hand. He slapped it slightly against your cheek and lips until you opened your mouth so he could push inside.

You sucked him while riding Rafe’s dick and the pleasure was already starting to build up inside of you again. The things these two were doing to you and the way they made you feel was a whole other level of wicked.

Rafe reached forward to take your breasts in his hands, groping them. “Such nice tits,” he said with a chuckle and pinched both of your nipples at the same time, rolling them between his thumbs. You moaned around JJ, the vibration causing him to buck his hips to the back of your throat.

“You’re quite the naughty girl,” JJ said and took a handful of your hair, holding you in place when he started to move his hips, pushing himself in and out of your mouth. Normally you’d be offended by such words but right now you didn’t want to be anything else.

Rafe slapped your left breast, then the right one before groping them again, the movements of your hips already going erratic. It was exhausting but you didn’t want to stop at the same time because it was feeling way too good.

JJ pulled out of you and moved your head with the help of your hair closer to his balls. You knew what he wanted so you got started, licking them, taking them in your mouth, fondling them with your lips and tongue. He moaned your name briefly, his breathing going heavy and you looked up at him while taking his balls in your mouth.

“Fuck, that’s so hot”, he mumbled and took his dick in his hand once more, slapping it against your face. You grinned at him and gave him a wink about to take his member back into your mouth but a sudden touch at your clit was stopping you.

“Shit,” you moaned and looked down to Rafe who started to rub your clit. It already felt like it was on fire without touching it and he was only making it worse. His rough fingers had picked up some of the wetness dripping out of you and down on his dick, now slowly spreading it across your clit. “Please, don’t stop!”

Rafe grinned and only started to rub faster, noticing how your movement almost stopped, simply enjoying the touch and sensation he was causing inside of you. JJ tapped your cheek with his dick again and you took him in once more, salvia dripping down your chin a little by now.

After a while your legs got really tired from the position and Rafe nodded at you without saying a thing, spreading you apart above him so you had both of your feet on the bed now instead of kneeling above him.

He held your hips as he started to push inside you, the room once more filled with your moans as he was hitting a whole other angle now, hitting deeper than before, hitting all the sweet spots inside of you.

You gripped the sheets beneath you and breathed heavily around JJ’s dick until he pulled out, patting your cheek briefly before kissing you deeply. Your tongues were clashing against each other and Rafe slowed down a bit, watching you kiss JJ.

JJ broke the kiss and leaned forward, causing Rafe to speed up again. He kissed your nipples and sucked on them while one of his hands reached down to your clit, slapping it a few times, making sure his cold rings were making contact with your hot folds once again.

You were sure you’d be hoarse tomorrow from all the moaning but you couldn’t resist letting out those noises of pleasure and the boys were for sure enjoying it too. You loved when they were talking to you, moaning or grunting, you could listen to a horny boy all day long as it was just beautiful when they were vocal in bed.

“I have a question for you, princess,” JJ suddenly said as he pulled back, placing a hand on your back and pushing you forward a little so leaning over Rafe now. “You said you want us both. At the same time. Do you still stand with that?”

You swallowed when his calloused fingers ran over your butt and stopped at your hole. He wanted to get in there and you were about to agree. You’ve been doing that to yourself during a couple of lonely nights but you’ve always wondered what it would feel like to be stretched by a real dick, feeling it pulsate in that tightness.

“Yes,” you mumbled weakly at first but Rafe pinched your nipple, raising an eyebrow at you. “Yes! I want you to fill me up at the same time. Stretch me out, please! I'm begging you!”

“Good girl”, Rafe whispered and pulled you down into a kiss while JJ slapped your ass again. 

Rafe reached over to his nightstand again, taking out a bottle of lube and handing it JJ without breaking the kiss. His tongue slipped inside of you, exploring around.

You hear the bottle squeeze and soon enough felt the cold lube hit your heated skin. A shiver ran through your body but you caught yourself quickly as Rafe was distracting you, his thrusts not fast now but strong. He was hitting you deep with every push and pulled out teasingly slow.

JJ on the other hand started to massage your pink hole until he was able to slip his pinky inside, moving it in and out. Together with the thrusts of Rafe this was already making you drip even more, the wetness spreading all over Rafe’s dick, down your thighs, on his balls and probably the bed too.

You were really trying to hold together, not ready for yet another orgasm but you were so close from the double touch you were getting.

Rafe lifted himself up a little so he could suck at your nipples and JJ switched his fingers up, from small to big, always widening you just a little bit more. You bit your bottom lip to stop yourself from moaning too loud, just whining instead.

“Relax, baby”, JJ said and pushed in two fingers as deep as possible, stretching you even wider. It was the hand without the rings and you were quite glad that sensation wasn’t added. You were almost ready to come from just his voice.

“Fuck my ass already, JJ. I want to feel you both inside of me. I can't take this anymore,” you begged on your own now, not being able to take this any longer. You had to be filled before you were exploding from all the lust inside of you.

“You can beg so sweet,” Rafe chuckled and bit your nipple a little bit before he leaned back down on the bed. “I think we should give her what she wants.”

“I’m not sure,” JJ mused and tipped with a finger from his free hand against his chest.

“JJ, baby, please,” you whined and he chuckled but nodded. 

Rafe stopped to push into you for a moment and you felt JJ’s dick with a new condom at your widened back entrance. You swallowed and mentally prepared yourself to be claimed by him.

And boy did he claim you. The tip of his dick was pressing in slowly and carefully but it made you almost scream, not in pain but in pleasure. Rafe was stroking your breasts to soothe you and your breathing got heavier.

“So good, don’t stop,” you moaned and JJ pushed in even further until he was completely inside of you once again.

“That's our good girl,” JJ whispered as he leaned forward, changing the angle a bit. You wanted to say something but just couldn’t, the feeling of being filled from both ends so overwhelming you could barely think a single thought.

Rafe grabbed your hair and pulled you down to him, kissing you while JJ started to move. You could feel both their dicks moving inside of you even though Rafe barely moved, JJ doing all the work at the moment.

You had tears in your eyes from the feeling, it was driving you to madness. Rafe threw you a look of concern but you simply shook your head, it was fine, it was good, it couldn’t be better right now.

This is what you had wanted, you had craved this.

JJ moved a little faster and you moaned loudly, starting to shake.

“I think she’s coming again,” Rafe said with a chuckle and pressed another soft kiss to your lips. “Come around our cocks,” he demanded and those words threw you over the edge, causing your second orgasm.

Your walls clenched around him and he moaned too, a few praises falling from his lips while JJ just kept thrusting inside of you.

“Not done with you yet, princess, keep going,” he whispered close to your ear and you whined.

“I don’t-,” you were fumbling for words, your brain so foggy, “I can’t-”

“Shhh,” JJ said with a calm voice behind you. “Do it for us.”

That was all he needed to say, your confidence back. You only had your second orgasm but the way he was thrusting inside of you and Rafe now also started to move his hips properly already building up a third ogasm.

They both moved in synch, giving you what you wanted and your hands were giving our, your arms tired so you simply dropped your head to Rafe’s chest for now, letting them use you how they please. You were trapped between them and you didn’t mind for a single second.

Your body was sweaty, so was Rafe’s and you were pretty sure JJ was even sweatier, doing most of the work in the back.

They only give you a moment before JJ wraps a hand around your throat, pulling you back. It wasn’t a strong grip, it was more of a guide to show you where he wanted you. Rafe leaned forward in the same movement as you leaned back, your hands back on the bed to support you.

Rafe’s mouth was back on your nipples while pushing inside of you and JJ held you in place by the throat, your head thrown back a little, looking up at him.

“Take me harder. Faster. Make me scream,” you begged them and they both would happily agree to such a dirty request.

Only now they really started to take you, you couldn’t form a right thought anymore. Rafe was thrusting inside you from below, strong and deep strokes while JJ got a more erratic movement in your ass, way faster but less hard. The mix between the both made you scream as your third orgasm washed over you.

JJ let go of your throat and you slumped against Rafe’s chest but they didn’t stop

“On me,” you whimpered out before they could cum into their condoms. “I want to feel it on me.”

The boys looked at each other before pulling out of you at the same time, rolling you on the bed so your back was on the sheets and you were facing them.

They took their condoms off and stroked their dicks but it didn’t take long for them to come all over you, painting you with their semen. It mostly hit your belly and your breasts and you smiled at them, not able to say a word, just trying to breathe for now.

They both collapsed on the bed, one on either side of you and the sweaty, thick air lay above you in silence for a long while.

“That was amazing,” Rafe whispered into the dark and you chuckled.

“Yeah, you’ve felt like heaven, (y/n),” JJ said and looked over at you and you gave him back a smile.

“I hope you know this was a one time thing,” you said and tried to sound sternly but couldn't keep the giggle inside. You weren’t sure if you were even still so intoxicated by the alcohol or if this was the bliss of someone who just had the best sex of their life.

“Totally,” both boys agreed at the same time and you giggled even more. Now you just hoped no one had heard or looked for you as you had probably been gone for quite a while.

_One, two, three_  
_Not only you and me_  
_Got one eighty degrees_  
_And I'm caught in between_


End file.
